Reinforcement
by megamatt09
Summary: Lady Shiva will keep hammering away at Laurel, until the lessons she's teaching are properly reinforced. Set in my Under the Hood story universe, prior to Chapter One. Not suitable for children.


**Reinforcement.**

* * *

Dinah Laurel Lance stepped through the doors into the dojo. The past several months she had been trained by a woman who was the most dangerous in the world. At first, Laurel had her doubts this was a good idea. The woman took her down several times and most of the encounters left Laurel beat and sore. No visible bruising even though Laurel could feel the injuries.

She stepped into the room dressed in a black leather jacket, a sports bra underneath, and a pair of black leather pants with boots. The pants hugged her legs very nicely. Taking her mind off of how she looked, Laurel slowly stepped into the room. Her heart raced a little bit faster.

A hand came out from the corner. This time, Laurel managed to block the attack of the swinging strike. The foot knocked Laurel off of her feet and down to the ground.

Lady Shiva stood on her chest. Laurel struggled underneath Shiva's foot as it pressed down onto her chest. The breathing grew very frantic the more Laurel tried to push herself up.

"Again, you can't walk in without preparing to defend yourself," Shiva said. "You wanted to train your body to be strong. But, your mind needs to be prepared for anything and everything if you even hope to accomplish your goals."

Laurel swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes remained on Shiva. The woman was very beautiful, with dark hair as black as midnight, soft looking lips, and brown eyes which burned with intensity. The darkness of those eyes burned into Laurel's face when looking her over.

The red top covered her generous chest and the tight red pants stretched over her elegant legs. She dressed in red boots which zipped all the way.

"You are distracted," Shiva said. "It costs you."

She feigned another kick and Laurel dodged the kick. This allowed Shiva to grab her hair and flip her down onto the ground. The next thing Laurel knew, Shiva pushed against her from behind. She groaned when Shiva pushed on top in a very dominating position.

"Again, you allow yourself to put in a position where you can't defend yourself," Shiva said. "Perhaps it's because you're not disciplined."

"I'm disciplined," Laurel breathed underneath her. Shiva pushed her crotch up against Laurel's backside when pushing her down onto the ground.

The woman ran a fingernail into the back of Laurel's neck. She dug it in just enough for Laurel to feel it. It was not enough to make her student draw blood. The deadliest woman alive pulled away from Laurel and allowed her to get to her feet.

"Attack me."

Laurel knew this was not going to end well. She swung her arm towards Shiva. Shiva caught the arm, twisted Laurel back and pushed her down onto the ground. Laurel shivered the moment Shiva pinned her down to the ground and straddled her hips.

"Never telegraph your attack," Shiva said. "I could have seen your attack blindfolded."

Shiva allowed Laurel to scramble to her feet. One more time, Laurel swung for the fences. Again, Shiva caught her arm and grabbed Laurel, before twisting it behind the back of her head. The fighter struggled against Shiva and almost came close to breaking out.

In one fluid moment, Shiva kissed Laurel on the lips. The movement signified domination on Laurel. Their warm lips crashed together with Shiva dominating her student with an intense kiss.

The kiss broke, and Laurel had been put down onto the ground one more time. Shiva was now on the top of her, legs wrapped around Laurel's waist. She took a ragged breath the moment Shiva pressed down onto him. Being trapped between Shiva's legs excited her for reasons that Laurel was not sure about.

Maybe all of the shit that happened to her caused her to develop some really weird kinks. She did not know how the hell to explain this. Fortunately for her, Shiva let up on Laurel and allowed her to slip out of position. Laurel drew in her breath and rolled over to one knee.

"You allow yourself to be distracted by a mundane attack," Shiva said. "You're not disciplined."

The fact Shiva did not attack Laurel straight away confused the younger girl and also made her very suspicious. Then, she blinked, and Shiva was behind her. She held Laurel around the waist and her fingers came down onto Laurel's bare stomach. She breathed heavily the more Shiva tempted the flesh between her legs. Laurel felt very surprised, and not too unpleased to feel Shiva's fingers dancing in between her legs. Her breathing increased the more Shiva touched Laurel and upped the torment to about an eleven.

Shiva smiled. Having the younger girl react in such a way gave Shiva a rush. She was very eager to please, almost too eager to please.

"What are you doing?" Laurel asked.

"I'm showing you that dominance comes in many forms," Shiva said. "You can feel free to fight back should you so desire. But given how your body reacts…."

Shiva touched Laurel's nipple from through her top. She eased down and cupped Laurel between her legs which caused her to moan.

"I don't think you will."

Sexual adrenaline pumped through Laurel. A part of her wanted to take control, but another part of her knew that Shiva would never have allowed it. If Shiva wanted to make Laurel her bitch, then there was really nothing that can be done.

"And the best part of this is, I know I have your consent," Shiva said.

Laurel opened her mouth to protest those words.

"Let's see how disciplined you are,"

Those pants slid off to reveal Laurel's thong. Said thong found its way down to the ground as well. Shiva's skilled hands, deadly in more ways than one, traveled down to Laurel's slit. Shiva slipped a finger inside of her and for a second Laurel thought her entire world spun around.

The reaction of her student made Shiva smiled. She almost came undone by one finger.

"Weak," Shiva said. "You become a dripping wreck just because of the slightest of touch. To think about what I would do if I put any effort into what I was doing."

"Not weak," Laurel said.

Shiva nibbled on Laurel's ear lobe and that caused her to moan. The hand which was not currently fiddling with her pussy reached up to cup Laurel's firm breasts through her top and then move all over her body. Shiva made sure to stimulate all of Laurel's pressure points.

"You are submitting to me," Shiva said. "You're submitting to your opponent. And you're enjoying it. What kind of warrior does that make you?"

Laurel tried to push her hips into Shiva's teasing hand. Shiva pulled her hand away from Laurel and caused her to collapse to her hands and knees. Laurel lingered at the feet of Lady Shiva. The loss of her release drove home the point that Shiva had her in a spot where Laurel would have to take what the older woman dished out and like it.

"Unzip my boot," Shiva said.

"What?"

Shiva pointed to her boot and leaned down. "I told you to unzip my boot. Don't make you ask you again."

The obedient girl at Shiva's feet moved to remove the boot. Shiva responded with a smile when more of her foot had been revealed from Laurel.

Laurel half expected to get kicked in the face because that would be the sort of thing that her teacher would prove.

"The other one," Shiva said to her.

The younger woman looked about ready to protest. One cold look from Shiva told her that this was within her best interest to do. Both of the boots had been removed.

Laurel tried to reason with herself, at least Shiva kicking the shit out of her in bare feet would hurt a little bit less than getting kicked wearing those leather boots. At least, she assumed that it would. Laurel looked at Shiva's feet, and suddenly, Shiva lifted her foot where it was in front of Laurel's face.

"Kiss my foot."

The softness of those soles wiggled in Laurel's face. She approached Shiva. The scent of her foot was not unpleasant, to be perfectly honest. Laurel reluctantly pushed her lips onto the sole of Shiva's foot. Her hands grabbed Shiva's ankle and kissed the soft soles several times over.

Shiva smiled down at Laurel. She pulled the foot away, and then pushed her right foot into Laurel's face. Laurel grabbed in, kissing Shiva's foot, and then her toes.

"You could have taken me down at least three ways by now," Shiva whispered. "And yet, like a submissive little pet, you lick your Mistress's toes. I wonder if your submissiveness goes another level deep."

The loss of Shiva's foot from her mouth caused Laurel to momentarily gasp. Shiva turned around and pulled down her pants. She made sure Laurel watched when several inches of flesh. Shiva's firm ass stuck in a black thong in front of Laurel's face.

"Remove my panties and eat me out," Shiva told her.

"This is too far," Laurel said. "I'm not…."

Shiva put her hand on the top of her head and made Laurel look at her. The dark-haired warrior pulled her panties down to reveal very smooth pussy. Those lips demanded to be serviced. Laurel walked on her knees over and put the hands on Shiva's thighs.

The eager attentions of the younger girl moved to service Lady Shiva's wet pussy. She grabbed onto Laurel's hand firmly and made her protégé perform a service action. Two swipes, followed by a third swipe, and Shiva shifted her hips into her.

"You can't help yourself," Shiva said. "You're a nice little kinky slut. I think you get off on being dominated by powerful women. Because it's easy for you to be taken just like this."

Laurel could not deny. She did like that, she did like what Shiva did to her. She did like being treated like a pet. A scorching heat flooded from her loins, but Shiva was not going to relieve her just yet.

"You might just satisfy me in some way after all," Shiva drawled.

She was silent, and Laurel wondered if that was because she came. Laurel tasted Shiva. The taste of peaches came from Shiva's loins, which surprised Laurel. It did not necessarily make her feel anything other than helplessly horny.

"You may stop."

Laurel almost was disappointed to do so. Shiva motioned for her to get up to her feet. The older woman dominated Laurel with a kiss the moment she rose. Laurel could not have fought back with Shiva's tongue driving into the mouth of the younger girl.

Shiva touched Laurel's body and hit certain points on her body just enough to give her a tease of pleasure without giving her full on pleasure. The Deadliest Woman Alive mastered the art of pain just as well as she did pleasure.

The next thing Laurel knew, Shiva had her pants completely down so she was bare from the waist down. The dark-haired assassin turned Laurel around and bent her over the bench. Laurel's hands had been placed down and Shiva tied them.

There were a couple of ways for Laurel to escape. She saw a mirror and saw everything that Shiva was doing. She reached into a bag and pulled out a large black dildo.

' _That bitch planned for this.'_

Said bitch dragged the dildo down Laurel's pussy lips. Laurel twitched underneath Shiva who rubbed the dildo in circles around her.

"Beg me," Shiva said.

"Please fuck me," Laurel said.

"Mmm, that's not good enough," Shiva said. "I'm unclear of whether you want this dildo in your slutty pussy, or if you want it rammed into your kinky little ass."

"Mistress Shiva, fuck me," Laurel said. "I don't care where."

Laurel shook underneath Shiva, as she touched her body. She tried to commit the spots Shiva was hitting on her to make her feel so good to memory, so she could use them, and maybe, someday turn the tide around. The tip of the dildo rubbed against her pussy and lubricated it.

"I know what I'm going to do now."

A combination of anticipation, and fear, more anticipation, spread over Laurel's body. Shiva used those talented hands, which had been commonly used to hurt and maim, to drive Laurel's feelings up to an edge. Her fingers touched Laurel and slid inside ever so slightly.

The right hand caressed her pussy , while the left hand held the dildo and pushed it against Laurel's back entrance.

"A skilled warrior must attack on multiple fronts."

Shiva demonstrated how important these skills were. A duel assault on Laurel's pussy and on her ass made her entire body rise slowly. Shiva knew not to give away too much at once. The torment of Laurel only increased the more time dragged on. Her toes started to curl at the double assault.

Skilled fingers kept her working. Laurel whimpered and left out a soft moan. Shiva's toes also rubbed down the side of her leg briefly.

"Please, Mistress, make me cum," Laurel said.

"To acquire, you must take."

There came the denial, and Laurel flattened herself down on the bench. Her entire body reached the edge, and Shiva yanked it out from underneath her.

"And you have not earned your reward yet," Shiva said. "But, I'll gladly take mine."

She shoved the dildo deep into Laurel's ass. She squeezed Laurel's butt cheeks while working the offending artifact into her. The feeling of Laurel reacting and staining the bench with her juices made her.

"Pathetic little slut," Shiva taunted. "So much anger in you, but you can't bring yourself to fight back. No wonder Oliver ran off with Sara. He wanted someone who just wouldn't lay there and take it."

Those hands tortured her, and Laurel felt a swelling of anger in her. Shiva struck a nerve, intentionally hit one of Laurel's sore spots.

"Don't you dare fucking bring that up or….."

"Or what?"

Shiva tormented Laurel's clit with the dildo buried inside of her ass. A further demonstration of why the woman was so skilled had been driven over.

"You'll do nothing," Shiva said. "Other than cum for me."

Laurel could not help and scream out after Shiva finally, mercifully, granted Laurel release. She fisted Laurel into submission and reminded her who was the student and who was the teacher. Shiva brought Laurel to one of the most draining orgasms possible.

"This is a lesson you're going to learn every night," Shiva said. "And I'm going to reinforce it repeatedly until you fully understand."

A hard smack made Laurel squirm and more juices stained the bench she had been bent over.

"What are you…trying to prove?" Laurel asked.

"If you have to ask, then you'll always be someone's bitch," Shiva whispered in her ear.

Laurel gritted her teeth and she realized Shiva cut her free and was gone as quickly as Laurel blinked her eye. The Deadliest Woman alive left Laurel frustrated, dripping with sweat, and cum. And with a fierce determination one day to be good enough to turn the tables, and be good enough to get the better of Lady Shiva.

' _Someday,'_ Laurel thought.

The soreness in her ass and pussy reminded Laurel that she had a long way to go in all aspects of Shiva's training.

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
